Dirty Little Secrets
by Gaara's Little Girl
Summary: She loses her mother. He loses his freedom. Four lives begin to dance on the winds of chance...or is it destiny? ‘Bright blue eyes shone through the darkness, and a deep chuckle echoed around the room, “Well if it isn’t little Miss Incredible…”' Synlet.
1. Prologue

**She loses her mother. He loses his freedom. Four lives begin to dance on the winds of chance….or is it destiny? 'A pair of bright blue eyes shone through the darkness, and a deep chuckle echoed around the room, "Well if it isn't little Miss Incredible…"' Synlet**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! That's right! I've got a brand new story! It's not exactly. . . appropriate, but I really, REALLY hope you like it! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Incredibles. If I did, Violet and Syndrome would be together.

* * *

**Dirty Little Secrets**

_**Part One: The Beautiful Nightmare**_

_In which her life begins to change. . ._

**Prologue**

_A family shattered…_

_A widowed father, taking out his sexual frustrations on his daughter as her slowly makes his decent into madness…_

_A son, slowly discovering himself, oblivious to the chaos that threatens to destroy them…_

_A daughter, desperate to hold her family together as outside forces and inward turmoil threaten destruction…_

_A convict, seeking revenge and redemption, reaching out for friendship but finding unexpected love…_

_Lives wasted, altered forever, as two hearts become one. But somehow, through the darkness and chaos of the storm…they will find their silver linings…_


	2. Chapter 1

**She loses her mother. He loses his freedom. Four lives begin to dance on the winds of chance….or is it destiny? 'A pair of bright blue eyes shone through the darkness, and a deep chuckle echoed around the room, "Well if it isn't little Miss Incredible…"' Synlet**

**Author's Note:** NEW CHAPTER!!! I hope you like it!!! Please R&R!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Incredibles. Syndrome would be my husband if I did.

* * *

**Dirty Little Secrets**

_**Part One: The Beautiful Nightmare**_

_In which her life begins to change. . ._

**Chapter One**

The sounds of screams and explosions filled the air as the Omnidroid 3000 wreaked havoc on the city of Metroville. The spider-like robot picked up buildings, cars and people, throwing them in every direction, all the while shooting lasers at anything that crossed its path.

And above it all, a tall, muscular man, stood atop a building, watching.

Syndrome ran a white-gloved hand through his unruly crimson hair. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he watched his work unfold.

This was to be his crowning moment, where he was to swoop down and save the so-called innocents, and rise to the position of 'hero'. He would pull himself out of the hell-hole he had dug himself, and become everything he had ever wanted, everything he had come to hate.

And suddenly, Syndrome found that he did not want to 'come to the rescue'. It was not that he was afraid, no, never afraid, it was that he didn't want the people below to see his face when he failed.

And fail he would, as he always had. It was so painfully obvious that Syndrome could even taste it.

He curled his lip in distaste, what a joke. He had come this far already, why not finish it?

But something had caught his eye that made him stop.

Four red dots, flitting in and out of Syndrome's line of vision, all the while attacking the Omnidroid.

Syndrome smirked, watching the 'Incredibles' as the fought. They had no chance of winning, but the fact that they were trying so hard almost made him laugh. Almost.

He absentmindedly stroked his gauntlet, tracing the small latches and buttons.

He had the power to end their suffering, oh yes. But he would let them suffer for a while longer, just to watch them squirm.

The sound of footsteps suddenly sounded from behind him. Syndrome smirked and crossed his arms.

"You're late,"

"As are you," came the thick French accent. Bomb Voyage stepped beside Syndrome and gestured casually below.

"I thought you would be down there by now,"

Syndrome shrugged off the taunt as the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement.

"I've decided to change it up a bit. . . start blowing this place up as soon as you can,"

Bomb Voyage bowed mockingly.

"As you wish,"

As Voyage's footsteps disappeared, Syndrome found himself staring after the Supers again.

He saw two, the children, nearly crushed by the Omnidroid. When it's 'foot' came up, only one remained standing.

_'Oh goody. I killed one,' _he thought sarcastically. A sickening feeling began to fill his stomach, as bile climbed up his throat. He fell to his knees, gasping for air and clutching his throat.

He stayed that way for a moment, before reassuring himself that the girl was not dead, and even if she was, it was not his fault.

Syndrome had always hated killing. Watching or even thinking about something or someone dying had always been hard for him.

It was almost ironic, the murderer of several hundred Supers, hated death.

A sudden boom sounded behind Syndrome. He turned to see a large building explode into flames.

_'Time to go,' _he thought, descending into the building.

Just as he reached the third floor, Syndrome paused. He moved over to a small closet door and pulled it open.

"Hello there. . . and how are we doing?"

Mirage gave no reply, though bound and gagged as she was, she wouldn't have been able to anyways.

Syndrome moved closer and ran his finger along a large gash on her forehead, making her wince.

"Yeah, hurts, don't it," Syndrome whispered, caressing the cut again.

"Oh but don't worry. . .the pain will go away soon, I promise. . . because this whole building is going to be blown sky-high in, oh, say. . .five minutes?" he chuckled.

"You see Mimi?" he said, watching as Mirage winced at her old pet-name.

"You see? This is why we don't mess with the big cats. . . You see loyalty is something I take rather seriously. . .but enough of my monolouging,"

Syndrome turned and began to close the door, when he stopped.

"I always did like you, Mimi," he said, his voice heavy.

"It's a shame I have to kill you. . . but," he glanced over at Mirage, who had tears in her eyes. He smirked.

"You're a saucy little temptress, I'll give you that. . .I-"

Syndrome gave Mirage a long, hard look. He sighed.

"I'm going to regret this," he murmured. He picked Mirage up and ran.

Just as they got out of the front door, the building exploded.

With Mirage's muffled screams in his ears, Syndrome high-tailed it to a limo that was parked not too far away, and threw Mirage across the back seat.

Syndrome untied Mirage and they looked in time to see flaming rubble collapse to the ground with a band.

Syndrome lay back in his seat, laughing insanely. Mirage watched him carefully.

"You're completely insane," she whispered.

Syndrome smirked and settled back into his seat.

"Yeah, I know. . ." he said, sighing happily.

"It's good to be king,"

------------------------------------------_**End Chapter One**_------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2

**She loses her mother. He loses his freedom. Four lives begin to dance on the winds of chance….or is it destiny? 'A pair of bright blue eyes shone through the darkness, and a deep chuckle echoed around the room, "Well if it isn't little Miss Incredible…"' Synlet**

**Author's Note:** Hi guys!!! I know you're out there!!! Please Review!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Incredibles. I wish I did though.

* * *

**Dirty Little Secrets**

_**Part One: The Beautiful Nightmare**_

_In which her life begins to change. . ._

**Chapter Two**

The girl dodged yet another blow from the metallic, snake-like arm.

Frustrated, she pushed her raven-black hair from her face. Deep violet eyes shone with anticipation as she waited, calculating the Omnidroids's next move.

"Violet!"

Her head whipped around for an instant, her first mistake. The Omnidroid brought two of its arms down on her. Violet barely had enough time to throw up a force field, before she was crushed.

Violet heard her mother's screams, mixed with those of the fleeing townspeople and her own. Swear and blood trickled down her forehead and cheeks, leaking into the corners of her mouth and making her gag.

'_I can't hold this much longer,'_ Violet thought desperately. Pain raced through her body, and Violet shook from the effort of holding up her shield.

Just as Violet thought she could take no more, the Omnidroid lifted its arms. Violet barrel rolled out of the way, as the robotic limbs came down with the force of a train. The street exploded into rubble, huge chunks of asphalt, cement and gravel flying into the air.

Violet suddenly felt thee metallic pincers snap onto her leg. She screamed in agony as they tore through flesh and bone.

"Hey! Hey! You big bully! Get your metallic claws off my sister!"

There was a blinding flash of red, and Violet saw her younger brother pounding his fists on the side of the robotic arm that held her captive.

"Dash wait! Don't-"

Too late.

The Omnidroids's arm flicked back, sending Violet and Dash flying through the air. Violet managed to grab Dash and used her back as a shield as they crashed through a window.

The two children tumbled to the floor in a heap. Dash detangled himself first and pulled a shard of glass from his leg.

A low moan distracted him from his task, and Dash turned his head to see his sister, laying on her side, in a pool of her own blood.

"Vi!"

Violet raised her head slightly, before letting it fall back. Dash grabbed her hand and shook her shoulder.

"Vi? Vi! Are you okay? Pleas, Vi. . .please be okay,"

"Dash?"

Dash's head snapped to attention, and his sister watched him carefully. She closed her eyes as she struggled to breathe. Her brother shook her violently.

"Vi! Don't go to sleep! If you see a light, don't go into it! Violet? Violet!"

She opened her eyes for a moment, but only long enough to push some hair from Dash's face.

"You're bleeding," she mumbled, closing her eyes again. Her grip on Dash's hand loosened and her eyelids fluttered.

Dash could feel tears burning at his eyes. He wiped them away with the back of his hand, sniffling.

"Vi. . . don't. . . don't leave me, okay? Don't leave me here by myself!"

Violet made no response, and for a while, all Dash could hear was her shallow breathing.

From somewhere outside the room, there was a loud band and a curse.

"Voyage must be around here somewhere,"

"Robert, we've been searching this building for half an hour! Our children are out there, fighting that thing and-"

The door suddenly flew open and Dash saw his parents standing in the doorway.

His mother, Helen, screamed when she saw Violet lying on the floor. His father's eyes flashed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Robert she's hurt! Oh god, my poor little baby!" Helen wailed. Robert held his wife close as she sobbed.

We have to get out of here. . . this building. . . it's going to collapse," Robert said, glancing from Violet to the ceiling, which was already starting to crack.

Robert and Helen quickly moved to help Dash. The three Parrs pick Violet up, just as the doorway collapsed.

Dash yelled, and Helen fell back, dropping Violet and cutting her arm on the loose glass.

"Mom! Mom, are you okay?" Dash yelled. Helen nodded and pulled glass from her arm.

There was a faint beeping sound from somewhere in the room. Robert froze and slowly moved his head towards the sound.

The beeping suddenly grew louder and more frequent.

"Oh shi-"

"Robert!"

"What? I'm just-"

The room exploded into flames and debris as the bomb went off.

The last thing Dash experienced was his mother pushing him into Violet, before the ceiling collapsed on her.

Dash felt pain shoot up his leg, then everything went black.

------------------------------------------_**End Chapter Two**_------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 3

**She loses her mother. He loses his freedom. Four lives begin to dance on the winds of chance….or is it destiny? 'A pair of bright blue eyes shone through the darkness, and a deep chuckle echoed around the room, "Well if it isn't little Miss Incredible…"' Synlet**

**Author's Note:** Hey there! Guess what? I'VE GOTTEN 3 REVIEWS!!! Not much to brag about, but you guys haven't been reviewing. . .that makes me sad. . .PLEASE PLEASE _**PLEASE**_ REVIEW!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Incredibles, but I will be watching it every day during my Spring Break. . .

* * *

**Dirty Little Secrets**

_**Part One: The Beautiful Nightmare**_

_In which her life begins to change. . ._

**Chapter Three**

"So. . .you're just. . . turning yourself in?"

"Yes."

"So. . .um. . ."

The commissioner of the National Supers Agency, Rick Dicker sat perplexed, watching Syndrome pick dirt from under his nails.

"Are you going to arrest me, or not?" Syndrome asked, giving Rick a hard look. Rick ignored Syndrome and turned to the thin blonde woman who sat beside him.

"Who is she?"

"My girlfriend. She's here for. . . moral support," Syndrome said, casting her an almost-loving glance.

"She hasn't done anything wrong. . .except love me. . ."

"We'll see," Rick said, frowning. He pressed a small orange button, marked 'CALL'.

"Linda," he said.

"Would you mind sending security up here? I'd like to have Mr. Syndrome escorted to his. . .new 'home'."

"Finally!" Syndrome exclaimed. Rick shot him a warning look, which he ignored.

The door banged open, revealing two large, surly men in black jackets. Syndrome stood and moved towards them, but paused at the door.

"You mind if I say goodbye?" he asked Rick, whose only response was to shrug.

Syndrome beckoned to Mirage, who moved cautiously over to him.

Syndrome wrapped his arms around her waist and firmly pressed his lips onto hers.

"You know what to do," he whispered, before pushing her back towards Rick.

He gave Rick a mocking bow, blew Mirage a kiss, and allowed the security men to drag him away, leaving Mirage with butterflies in her stomach and her master on her mind.

------------------------------------------_**End Chapter Three**_------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4

**She loses her mother. He loses his freedom. Four lives begin to dance on the winds of chance….or is it destiny? 'A pair of bright blue eyes shone through the darkness, and a deep chuckle echoed around the room, "Well if it isn't little Miss Incredible…"' Synlet**

**Author's Note:** Hey people!!! WHOOOO!!!! 5 REVIEWS!!!! And now that I'm on Spring Break, I can update more often! But there's no point in updating if you don't review!!! PLEASE I know you guys are out there! R&R!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Incredibles, and unfortunately, I never will. . .

**Dirty Little Secrets**

_**Part One: The Beautiful Nightmare**_

_In which her life begins to change. . ._

**Chapter Four**

That evening found Dash, Jack-Jack and Robert Parr sitting in a hospital waiting room.

Dash sat beside his father, with his younger brother on his lap. He sighed and pushed a strand of his blonde hair from his face, his baby-blue eyes shining with tears.

"Hey. . ."

Dash looked up as his father's hand came down on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. . . it's gonna be fine" Robert said. Dash whimpered and looked down the hallway, waiting for the doctor to return.

"Dad. . . is. . . is mom gonna die?"

"No, Dash,"

There was a long silence.

"Is. . .is Violet?"

Robert sighed and pulled his two sons close, rocking them back and forth

"I don't know, Dash . . . I don't know," he whispered.

They stayed that way for a long time, until a nurse came, reporting that 'Mrs. Helen Parr' was awake, but that the doctor would need to speak with them.

Robert told Dash to wait with Jack-Jack, and not to run off.

And so, Dash was left alone with his infant brother in an unfamiliar hospital waiting room, with the knowledge that somewhere within those four walls, his sister might need his help.

* * *

Dash didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, or why he had woken up. But he did know that he had a pounding headache and that he was very sore.

Dash slid from his chair and, not seeing his father, picked up Jack-Jack and began to wander around the hospital in search of Tylenol.

After about an hour, Dash was totally lost. He considered turning back, but the sudden sound of shouting caught his attention.

Pushing open a door, Dash saw his mother, laying in bed, covered in casts and screaming at his father, who stood with his back to the door.

"I'm just saying! After everything that's happened-"

"Robert, I couldn't live with myself! I couldn't!"

"We have two other children!"

"Robert!" Helen gasped. Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked at her husband.

"Robert, how can you be so selfish? Violet needs that heart transplant more than I do, and if there's only one heart left, then so be it. I've lived a full life, whereas Violet's has only just begun and-"

"She doesn't deserve it as much as you! None of our children do! They're nothing compared to-"

A strangled sob escaped Dash's lips, and both parents turned to see him with tears running down his cheeks.

Helen paled, and Robert took a step back.

"Dash. . . honey. . ." Helen started. Dash stepped back, glaring at his father. Robert took a step towards Dash, who pulled Jack-Jack protectively closer.

"Dash I-"

He ran, not caring who saw his powers or where he was going. He could hear his parents calling after him, but he paid no mind.

He saw a dark room and headed for it, slamming the door behind him.

Dash curled into a ball and cried, half for frustration, and half for not being able to do anything else.

"I don't care if I have to cut out my own hear! I'll find a way to save you, Vi. . . I have to. . ."

"Strong words, little man,"

Dash looked up with a yelp, causing Jack-Jack to wake up and begin to cry.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here!"

The young man smiled and shook his head, his light brown curls bouncing slightly His grey eyes shone with amusement as he watched Dash struggle with Jack-Jack.

"That's alright. . . here, let me take him," he said. Dash carefully handed the infant to the new boy, who gently bounced him on his lap. Jack-Jack immediately stopped crying and Dash stared in awe as the young man handed Jack-Jack back.

"How did you do that?" Dash asked. The boy just laughed.

"I really don't know. . .babies just like me, I guess. By the way, my name's Eric,"

"Dash," he said, sticking out his hand and shaking Eric's.

"How'd you end up here?"

"Drag racing. Someone rammed me, 'nd my car spun out, flipped over, 'nd caught fire," Eric nonchalantly.

"You?"

"My mom. . . and sister. . . They were in an accident. . .and now they both need heart transplants, but-"

"Let me guess. Only one left?"

Dash nodded, fighting back tears. Eric sighed.

"Yeah, that's real harsh, little man. Sometimes life can just be. . ." he sighed again.

"You really should get back. . . Your parents. . .they'll be lookin' for ya," he said after a while.

Dash nodded and moved towards the door.

"Thanks for. . . you know. . . everything,"

Eric smiled.

"Hey, no problem, little man,"

"And who knows!" Dash said, grinning.

"Maybe I can come visit you next time we come by,"

Eric grinned and flicked a curl from his face, his grey eyes sparkling.

"Yeah. . . I'd like that,"

------------------------------------------_**End Chapter Four**_------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 5

**She loses her mother. He loses his freedom. Four lives begin to dance on the winds of chance….or is it destiny? 'A pair of bright blue eyes shone through the darkness, and a deep chuckle echoed around the room, "Well if it isn't little Miss Incredible…"' Synlet**

**Author's Note:** YEAH!!! SPRING BREAK UPDATES RULE!!! But you only get new chapters when you REVIEW!!!! R&R PLEASE!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will I ever, own the Incredibles. . . a fact that depresses me.

**Dirty Little Secrets**

_**Part One: The Beautiful Nightmare**_

_In which her life begins to change. . ._

**Chapter Five**

Syndrome lay on a small, hard bed, strapped down with large metal strips.

Having lay in that position for quite some time, he had virtually memorized his holding cell and had (mentally) conducted several hundred escapes. He knew where all of the cameras were, their weak-points, when the guards changed and all of the main roads leading away from the NSA holding cells.

And yet, he had not escaped. For some reason he could not bring himself to do it. Syndrome had a gut feeling that something was going to happen to him in that cell, and if he left he would miss out on the opportunity of a life-time.

So he stayed in that dark cell, listening to the steady drip of water from some unseen source, and feeling the rats running over his body and legs.

He endured it all, just for a taste of that silver lining.

But in that cell, where time seemed frozen, that silver lining was nothing more than a slight glint in the distance.

Syndrome found himself in a half-awake stupor, leaving his body for what seemed like days at a time.

It was during one of these fantasy-like moments, that the door banged open and Mr. Incredible barged in.

"You. . ."

Syndrome snapped to attention and immediately adopted a high, girlish tone.

"My hero!"

"Cut the crap, Syndrome. I didn't come here to play games,"

Syndrome smirked.

"Really? I'd never have guessed that!" he said sarcastically. Robert growled and took a step forward.

"Do you _**want **_me to break your neck?"

Syndrome put on a face of false shock.

"Are you threatening me? Way to go Mr. Incredible, break a man's neck while he's held down! Yes, very heroic!" he cackled. Robert gave Syndrome a look of disgust. Once he had calmed down, Syndrome gave Robert a more serious look.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing more than the satisfaction of seeing you in chains" Robert said. Syndrome frowned.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say!" he countered.

"Anything else?"

Robert pretended to think for a moment.

"Ah yes," he said, "I remember now! I wanted to repay you for having my wife killed!"

Syndrome burst into laughter. Robert ground his teeth and his hands clenched into fists.

"_**I **_had your wife killed? I did it? Hah! Isn't it great when you can correct your role models? Sorry _**Robert**_, but. . . you're wrong. . . again! I may be 'the bad guy', but I have my limits," Syndrome said, smirking. He settled back and stared at the ceiling, grinning.

"You know," he said slowly, "This is actually kinda cool. . . your wife being dead 'nd all. . . I mean, obviously not for you," he chuckled. "But for me. . . yeah. . . totally awesome.

"So wait, is she dead yet. . . or just in the hospital waiting to die?"

Syndrome read the answer in Robert's eyes.

"So what the hell are you doing here? Miss me, or something? No, of course not! You just don't want the government to kill me before you do.

"You know you're just as much of a murderer as I am. How many villains that you've caught were executed, hm? How many minions have you brutally beaten? You know, they have wives and children too! Do you know how many families you've torn apart? No, I don't think you could even comprehend-

"Tch. . . you and I are one in the same, first class murderers. There's just one little difference. . .you're the winner! You're only that much better than us, because you have powers and you use them for 'the greater good',

"So where does that leave us? Where does that leave the normal people. . . the failures?

"I'll tell you where that leaves us. . . hurt. You hurt us. . . so in turn, we hurt others. . . but you, heh. . . you 'save' the ones we hurt, so _**we**_ are considered the villains. . . _**we**_ are considered the monsters. . . and-"

Syndrome suddenly burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

There was a sudden humming sound and Robert saw a spark run through the metal strips that held Syndrome down.

Within seconds, Syndrome was jerking uncontrollably and screaming as electricity pulsed through his veins. The entire room was filled with an eerie blue glow.

When the shocking stopped, Syndrome lay, panting, tears streaming from his eyes, which were shut tightly.

"NSA can't let me have too much fun. . ." he wheezed.

A nurse suddenly appeared, holding an assortment of large needles.

"Mr. Syndrome, it's time for your medications," she said. Syndrome nodded, his eyes still closed.

Robert turned to leave, though the smirk he had held on his face had disappeared.

He barely realized that the guilt he felt now was only the beginning . . .

------------------------------------------_**End Chapter Five**_------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 6

**She loses her mother. He loses his freedom. Four lives begin to dance on the winds of chance….or is it destiny? 'A pair of bright blue eyes shone through the darkness, and a deep chuckle echoed around the room, "Well if it isn't little Miss Incredible…"' Synlet**

**Author's Note:** So I just watched the Incredibles last night. . . I knew there was a reason that it's my favorite movie! (Syndrome. . . Explosions. . . Violet. . . Giant Robots, I mean who could resist?!) R&R PLEASE!!!!

**Disclaimer:** You know I don't own the Incredibles, so why do you keep asking?!

**Dirty Little Secrets**

_**Part One: The Beautiful Nightmare**_

_In which her life begins to change. . ._

**Chapter Six**

Blinding pain coursed through Violet's body. The smell of ammonia filled her nostrils, causing her head to pound.

Gingerly, she opened her eyes, only to be greeted with a brilliant white.

For a moment, she thought she was dead, but then she saw the nurses bending over her and realized that her nightmare had just begun.

"Vi!"

A sudden jolt vibrated the bed as a bright red blur jumped onto Violet's lap.

She moaned in pain and Dash was quick to roll off of her.

"Vi! You're awake!" he shouted, giving her a hug. Violet smiled and gently hugged him back.

"Hey Dash. . . What's going on? What's happened?"

"Syndrome's in jail!" Dash shouted, bouncing up and down.

"He turned himself in! And they almost chopped your leg off and-"

"They what?!"

"Calm down, Vi. They didn't do it. . . Mom wouldn't. . ." Dash stopped and the room suddenly went cold.

"D. . .dash?"

Dash looked down.

"Mom died. . .two days ago. . ."

Violet froze and slowly sank back into her pillow. She could hear Dash speaking, but barely understood him.

A creeping cold moved like a fog over Violet. She felt herself drift away from her body, floating about the pain and the hurt.

_'Mom. . . what are we going to do without you. . .'_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Helen Parr had died. Her burial had been six days after her death. The only member who did not attend was Violet, though only because she had been in the hospital.

Now, however, Violet had been released from the hospital and was living comfortably at home. . . or as comfortable as it was possible to be. . .

Violet sighed as she picked up the mail that had been dumped on the doorstep.

More bills.

It seemed as though every major company in the city was sending them the same letter: _'We are ever so sorry to hear about your terrible loss. . . By the way, you owe us this much money. . .'_

Each day the bills came pouring through the mail slot without end. Violet had no idea how her father was paying all of them.

She had no way of knowing that her father had quit his job and had been spending his time in the local bar, using the family savings on booze and the occasional hooker.

So when Violet made the decision to get a job and drop out of high school, she did so without her father's permission. She had to, or else her family would starve.

------------------------------------------_**End Chapter Six**_------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 7

**She loses her mother. He loses his freedom. Four lives begin to dance on the winds of chance….or is it destiny? 'A pair of bright blue eyes shone through the darkness, and a deep chuckle echoed around the room, "Well if it isn't little Miss Incredible…"' Synlet**

**Author's Note:** HEY! I'm back! So I got the nicest review this morning, from someone named Donna, who said that she checks this every day to see if I've updated! So Donna, this is for you! Enjoy! (But don't expect too much… I wrote this back in Middle-school and my writing style has changed/gotten a lot better since then… Unfortunately that is not shown here) R&R PLEASE!

**Disclaimer:** When I own the Incredibles, I will let you know. For now… the answer is still no.

**Dirty Little Secrets**

_**Part One: The Beautiful Nightmare**_

_In which her life begins to change. . ._

**Chapter Seven**

"I'm so glad you gave us a call, Violet. We've been running low on staff ever since the supers came back," Rick said, leading Violet around the building.

They were in the NSA Headquarters, and Rick was giving Violet the grand tour.

"Now, during the weekdays, I'll need you here, running errands and taking calls and such… but on the weekends, I'm going to need you to do something a bit more… unique."

Violet nodded and followed Rick to the elevator. Rick pressed a button for the bottom floor, and they were off.

"As you may or may not know, a certain super villain has recently been apprehended and he is now in the NSA holding cells…"

"Rick-"

"I need you to keep an eye on him on the weekends…"

"Rick-"

Rick moved out of the elevator and down several hallways, with Violet struggling to keep up.

Finally, they reached a dead-end. By this point, they were so far underground that the only light came from a flickering 'No Exit' sign.

"Um… shouldn't that say 'exit'?" Violet asked timidly. Rick laughed and pulled a small panel out of the wall. He then turned to Violet, a serious expression on his face.

"What you are about to see does not exist. It never has, and most likely never will. If you reveal _**any**_ information about what you see and do after you cross this threshold, to anyone outside of the NSA, I swear I'll have your mind wiped so hard that people will see the disinfectant streaks on the outside of your forehead!"

Violet gulped and Rick gave her a gentle smile.

"Don't worry… I'm sure you'll do fine…"

Violet suddenly found herself being pushed at the wall. She yelped and threw her arms up, waiting for the impact.

It never came.

Violet opened her eyes and found herself in a medium sized cell. It was pitch black, but through the gloom, Violet could just barely see a figure on the other side of the room.

"I'll just leave you two to get acquainted," came Rick's voice.

A pair of bright blue eyes shone through the darkness, and a deep chuckle rumbled, echoing throughout the room.

"Well if isn't Little Miss Incredible…"

_**-End Chapter Seven-**_


End file.
